Prior art discloses a number of patents on barbed connectors for hose or similar flexible and somewhat elastic tubing. However, pressurized fluid tubing joints still remain a troublesome area for users. The barbs which form the pull-out resistance means of the connection in all previous patents have the additional purpose of constituting also the sealing means. The sealing efficiency of these connectors and also their pull-out resistance rapidly decreases with a slight increase in fluid pressure. Generally, leaking starts at a medium fluid pressure and increases rapidly with a slight build-up of the pressure because the tubing expands around the successive barbs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,100, issued Oct. 5, 1965 to Lowles et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,342, issued Sept. 23, 1975, to Dudek, disclose various shapes and arrangements of the barbs but these barbs are used both as gripping means to retain the tubing on the connector and as sealing means to ensure a leak free connection. To allow higher operating pressures up to the bursting pressure of the tube, and still ensure a leak free connection, the use of relatively expensive clamps are required. These clamps also usually require specialized tools for application on the connectors. However, when such a connector is used with webbed multiple tubing, it has been found that leakage can develop under even relatively low fluid pressure, and that the use of clamps is largely unsuccessfull in preventing such leakage.